The Serpent Lords
by Red Queen of Diamonds
Summary: I don't have a summery for this story. Sorry. Parings SasukexSakuraxItachi NejixTenten InoxShikamaru and HinataxNaruto. PLEASE BE NICE! All guys are OOC in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**The Serpent Lords**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else that I might put in the story that is not my own._

_A.N. Please give this story a shot! Oh and in this story Neji and Hinata are NOT related. They just have the same colored eyes. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

The sun was beating down hard on Sakura and her friends: Ino Tenten and Hinata.

A message had been given to their village a few days back.

The message was from the Serpent Lords.

The Serpent Lords were men that were have human from the waist up, but from the waist down, they had a snake's tail.

What they had said in their message was that they were to give them four human girls, or else they would attack the village and kill everyone and everything that lives there.

And for some reason -though they didn't know why- Sakura and her friends were the ones chosen.

So that's were they are now, left in an iron bar cage, and practically _frying_ in the summer heat.

Sakura looked at her friends.

Tenten was looking up at the sky, seeing if there were any clouds to block the suns scorching rays.

Hinata was leaning up against the edge of the cage fanning herself with her hand.

Ino was on the ground tanning.

Wait a minuet.

Sakura looked back at Ino.

She was indeed laying on her back, her face turned up at the sun and eyes closed.

"Ino, what are you doing?" Sakura questioned.

Ino opened her turquoise colored eyes. "Well, if I'm going to die, I want to enjoy the rest of my life before it's over," she stated as if she were just talking about tea time.

Hinata looked at TenTen. "Do you think we're _really_ going to die?"

TenTen turned her head to look at her. "I'm not sure of that, Hinata." She looked back at the sky. "Hey guys," she exclaimed. "There's a cloud coming."

Everyone turned their heads upward.

Sure enough, a cloud was heading their way. They could see its shadow coming closer.

"Oh, thank god," Sakura said happily. "Some shade at last!"

But as it came closer, the wind chose that time to shift its way.

When it did reach them, the shadow was just an inch away from the cage. Then it was gone.

"Just our luck," TenTen muttered as the rest of them groaned.

They sat there for a long time.

Sakura had lost count on the hours.

Time seemed endless in that little prison.

To them, the seconds seemed like minutes and the minutes seemed like hours.

The heat was starting to make them tiered.

The sun started to set.

Then, one by one, they started to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke and his friends slithered amongst the rocks and other stuff that grew on the ground as they made their way toward the cage that held their prisoners.

"Come on," he called back to his companions.

A blond haired boy slithered up to Sasuke. "Give… Us… A… Brake… Sasuke," he panted. "We're not… as fast as… you."

Then, other boy with long brown hair made his way up to Sasuke. "We know that you are exited," he said. "But Naruto needs the rest. Look at him. He looks like he's about to keel over and die any minute now."

Sasuke looked over at Naruto. He did look like tired.

"Fine," he grunted.

And the others collapsed to the ground.

Sasuke layed down and stretched his tail out on a long rock.

He looked up at the sky.

It was now filled with pinks oranges and deep purples.

It was almost night fall.

Sasuke picked himself up and looked in the direction that they were heading. They would get there soon.

After ten minutes, Sasuke got up from his rock and turned to the others. "Alright, let get going," he said.

Naruto groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," Sasuke snapped.

Then they got up again and continued on their way.

The moon was just begging to rise when they finally got there.

'_We would have gotten here sooner, if we didn't stop for that rest,'_ Sasuke thought angrily. _'But no. Naruto had to get tired.'_

"Look," Sasuke turn to the boy with his hair in a spiky ponytail, who was pointing at something.

It was the cage.

Inside it, Sasuke could see four girls that were sleeping.

But to him, only one caught his eyes.

She had pink hair and her skin was pale -but not too pale.

When the moon hit her skin, it gave her an angelic look.

The spiky haired boy turned to Sasuke. "I think we should introduce ourselves," he said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Sasuke smirked back at his friend. "I agree with you, Shikamaru," he replied.

He turned to the other two and signaled them to follow.

Then slowly, they made their way to the cage.

_A.N. It's the best I could come up with. Please be nice. If you need to correct me on something, please put it in a nice way. DON'T BE MEAN!Please read and review!_

_Phantom's Bride_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura was still sleeping, oblivious to the four who were heading their way.

Sakura dreamed that she was back at her home in a nice cozy bed.

Not a care in the world.

Oh, how she wished they were home again.

Her stomach growled. How long had it been since she had last eaten? She didn't know.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a noise not that far away and her eyes snapped opened.

She sat up and looked around for the cause of the noise.

Nothing.

Sakura sighed. It must have been just have been in her head, caused by the heat of the past day and her empty stomach.

She started to lie back down.

When she was almost asleep, she heard the noise again.

She bolted up from here spot. This time she knew that it wasn't her imagination.

It was real.

She looked back to her friends.

They were still asleep.

She looked around to see if she could find it -whatever _it_ was.

Then she picked up a fair sized rock to use as a weapon.

She closed her eyes and listened.

There it was again.

Quick as blinking, she threw the rock as hard as she could in the direction that the sound came from.

"Heads up," she heard a voice shout from the other side.

Then she heard the sound of rock hitting skin and a cry of pain, signaling that she had hit her target.

The cry sound different from the one that spoke.

That meant only one thing.

That _thing_ -who ever or whatever it was- wasn't alone.

Sakura quickly turned to her friends and shook them. "Wake up," she called to them quietly.

Ino woke up with a start. "What's the mater?" she asked in a tired voice.

Tenten also sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Hinata sat up. She looked past Sakura and her eyes widened in fear.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Tenten asked.

She merely point over Sakura's shoulder.

They all turned.

There behind them, were the ones they had been waiting for. The ones that got them in this cage up in the mountains in the first place.

The Serpent Lords.

One had long brown hair that was tied at the end, pale skin, and his eyes and tail were the same color as Hinata's. Pearl white.

Another one also had pale skin and brown hair. But it was shorter then the first one and his hair was tied up in a high, messy ponytail. Another thing that set them apart from the first one the color of his eyes. Instead of white, his eyes were a light honey brown. His tail a brown is greenish color with black patterns.

Then her attention was turned on the third one.

He looked nothing like the other two. He had skin that was slightly tanned, spiky blond hair, his eyes were a baby blue and his tail was orange. He was rubbing the top of his head. "Man," he said. His voice sounded as if he was still just a boy. "Who ever threw that rock," he continued. "Has a pretty hard throw. Don't you agree Sasuke?"

Sakura turned to look at the one named Sasuke.

He, by far, was the most frightening of them all. He had a long black tail that had a bluish tint. His skin was extremely pale. His hair was also blackish blue and was sticking up in the back. But the most startling thing about him, were his eyes.

His black eyes.

To Sakura, it was like being drawn into a world of darkness. She tried her best to look away, but she couldn't. It was like staring into the eyes of a predator. You want to look away, but you're afraid that if you do, the results would be fatal.

It was only when Sakura heard a cry of surprise from behind her that she managed to pull her eyes from his hypnotic stare.

It came from Hinata.

The blond Serpent Lord had gone around the cage and grabbed Hinata from behind.

"Ooh," He cooed as he held her shaking form. "This one's pretty. Can I keep her, Sasuke?"

Tenten rushed forward and grabbed Hinata from the Serpent Lord's clutches.

All four girls went to the middle of the cage.

"Well," Sasuke said with smile that sent shivers down Sakura's spine. "Since there're four of them, we each get one. And I think we all know which one that Naruto wants."

Naruto -the blond- nodded his head eagerly and pointed at Hinata. "That one!" he shouted. "I want that one!"

Sasuke chuckled and turned to the one with white eyes. "Well Neji, what about you?"

Neji moved to the cage and looked closely at the girls. Then a smirk spread across his face. "That one," he said as he pointed at Tenten.

Sasuke looked at the last of the Serpent Lords. "Well, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru put a hand on his chin as if he were in deep thought. Then, he looked strait at Ino. "I'll take her," he said in a lazy voice.

Sasuke smirked. That left him the pink haired girl. He slithered up to the edge of the cage and said softly with a smirk on his face, "I guess that leave you, with me."

_A.N. Strange chapter I know. I'd like to thank my reviewers: cherryblossom222, psalmofsummer, angel2559, missyserena214, CherryBlossoms016, Natsume25, and KameLT. If anyone gets confused as to where they are, they are on a mountain. Sorry for not telling you in the last chapter. Please be nice in your reviews!_

_Phantom's Bride._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well," Sakura started after a while. "You guys can't get to us. The door is locked and you don't have a key."

"Oh really," Sasuke asked. He slithered over to one of the rocks and turned it over.

Underneath it was a key.

"Where did you get that?" Tenten asked with a shocked look on her face,

"We had the villagers send this to us the day before you came," Neji said with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke grabbed the key and made his way back to the cage. He stuck the key in the keyhole and turned it.

Sakura slightly prayed that it would work. She prayed that there was some sort of flaw with the key so it wouldn't work.

But to her horror, she heard the lock click.

As Sasuke opened the door, all four girls backed up slightly.

Naruto was the first to enter. He held his hand out to Hinata. "Come on," he said in a gentle voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Tenten grabbed Hinata and brought her closer to her.

But Neji grabbed Tenten with his tail and brought her to the back of the cage.

And before Ino or Sakura could do anything, Naruto scooped a trembling Hinata in his arms and carried her out of the cage.

"Put her down," Ino growled. When she saw Naruto shake his head to say no, she started to chase after them. But just as she got out, Shikamaru quickly grabbed her long blond hair.

"I don't think so, Blondie. But you did save me the trouble of going in there to get you. Thanks."

Ino growled again as Shikamaru pulled her back into his arms.

Then, Neji let go of Tenten and slithered to the entrance of the cage.

Tenten looked around her to see if there was anything she could use to defend herself. That was when she spotted a long branch on the ground that was just in her reach. She quickly grabbed it up and brandished it at the Serpent Lord in front of her. "Stay back," she said in what she hoped was a menacing voice.

Neji merely raised an amused eyebrow. Then, as quick as lightning, he snatched the branch out of her grasp. "Nice try, but not good enough," he said as he broke branch as if it were only a twig. Before Tenten could do anything else, she found herself in Neji's embrace. "I always wanted a girl that can defend herself," Neji said with smirk.

As he dragged a struggling Tenten out of the cage, Sasuke advanced on Sakura -who was backed into a corner.

As soon as Sasuke was close enough, Sakura raised her hand and brought it across his face.

Sasuke at first face had a look of shock. Then slowly, it melted to a look of amusement. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his sore cheek. Then, his tail came forward and wrapped itself around her waist. He brought her close to his face and whispered, "Now that wasn't very nice."

Then he yanked her out of the cage to where the others were.

"Well, let's get going," Shikamaru said.

But the girls weren't going to be taken that easily. All at once, they started to attack their captors.

Sakura grabbed the tip of Sasuke's tail, brought it up to her mouth and bit him hard. Tenten reached around Neji's head and pulled his hair as hard as she could. Ino turned around and punched Shikamaru square in the face. And Hinata lifted her hand and bonked Naruto on the head, right on the spot where the rock that Sakura had thrown had hit.

Sasuke and the others let go of them in pain, giving the girls the chance to get away.

But they were not about them to let them get away so easily.

They quickly chased them and soon they found themselves back into the arms of the Serpent Lords.

"Let's leave before the come up with a new plan of escaping," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed as he rubbed his head. "My head can't take anymore beatings.

So after a few minutes of struggling from the girls, they then made their way to the lair of the Serpent Lords.

_A.N. That's chapter two. I know, it's not that good and it's short. But I'll try to make the next one longer. I'd like to thank my reviewers: Sakura Blossom17, fruitsbasketangel, missyserena214, LunaGoddessOf Foxes, Crazy Neko Girl, Naku111, Inuasakie, angel2559, psalmofsummer, and ayuhchan. Thank you very much! Please read and review!_

_Phantom's Bride._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura and the others continued to struggle as the Serpent Lords took them to wherever they were taking them.

As Sakura hit Sasuke in the eye for the eighth time, he gave an irritated sigh, picked her up,

slung her over his shoulder, and continued on his path.

"You put me down!" Sakura said as she beat her fists against his back.

Ino was the noisiest of the bunch. Shikamaru had Ino's hand in one hand -which she kept

beating at to let go-, and he was covering his left ear with other hand. "Man this is such a

drag," he kept muttering to himself.

Neji was have a really hard time with Tenten. She would constantly kick, hit, scratch, bite, yell, and many other things. So he had to resort to dragging her.

Neji was surprised. He thought she would have grown tired by now. _'So,'_ he thought to himself as she tried to bite his arm again. _'I found myself a strong girl. And it seems like she should put up a challenge. I always like a good challenge.'_

Naruto was the only one that didn't have that much trouble. Sure Hinata kept hitting him. But he just kept taking her hand and putting on her lap. "Now don't do that," he continued to say to her.

But as soon as he would let go, she raised her fists and start hitting him again.

They continued to travel like that until the left the mountains and started going through a forest.

Finally the reached a cave that had a large bolder about the size of a small house.

Sasuke looked over at Neji then jerked his head to Sakura.

Neji nodded and slithered over to Sasuke, while dragging Tenten along with him.

Sasuke gently slid Sakura off his shoulder and set her on her feet. "I'll be right back," he whispered in her ear. Then he shoved her to Neji who caught with his tail.

Sasuke moved over to the giant bolder, put his hand upon it and started to push.

"There's no way that he can move something that size by ones self," Ino said as she watched him.

"You forget," said Shikamaru as the four girls turned to him. "You forget that we are not exactly _human_."

As he said those words, and grumbling sound made its way to their ears.

Sakura turned to the sound and gasped. It was the bolder that made the sound as Sasuke started to move it. He pushed it one last time and it rolled away.

Sasuke then made his way quickly into the cave.

Sakura turned to Neji and asked, "What's he doing now?"

"Oh, he's just turning on the lights."

Suddenly, the moth of the cave seemed to light up.

Sasuke came slithering out of its entrance. Then, moving quickly, he came up to Sakura and snatched her away from Neji who smirked at his action.

"A bit possessive, aren't we."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He merely started pulling Sakura to the mouth of the cave.

Sakura started to panic and struggled again. She didn't know what was going to happen to her or her friends if they entered the cave, nor did she want to know.

Seeing Sakura panic caused the other girls to struggle as well. It took a lot to make Sakura scared.

Sakura aimed a right punch at Sasuke's head in hope that it would give her the opportunity to get away from him and help her friends escape.

How ever, Sasuke caught her fist with inhuman like speed. "Oh, now," he said to her in a coaxing voice. "Let's play nice." Then he picked her up slung her over his shoulder once again.

Then, slowly the eight of them made their into the cave.

_A.N. It's boring and short, I know. But it'll have to do. I'd like to thank my reviewers: Merridaine, Kairi-Sama, XlOnELy-cHeRrYXbLoSSoMsX, Sakura Blossom17, ayuhchan, angel2559, kaizer-shimizu27'anime', missyserena214, c.b.o.l., and Crazy Neko Girl. I'll try to make the chapters longer next time. Please read and review. And PLEASE be nice!_

_Phantom's Bride. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sakura continued to try struggle out of Sasuke's grasp, but he was too strong. But even still, she still continued to thrash wildly about.

There were two reasons as to why she didn't want to go in there. One was the fact that it was the home of the Serpent Lords. She didn't want to know what might happen to her and her friends when they go in.

The second reason was that she was terrified of caves. When she was five, she had wandered off from her mother and went inside one. At first, she was amazed at the size of it. But after about five minutes in there she wanted to leave. But she had wandered too far inside one of the tunnels that she took and was lost.

Later that day, her mother noticed that her daughter was missing. She herself started to panic and asked the other villagers for help.

Then that night, they found Sakura curled up and crying of fright in that god forsaken cavern.

So ever since then she had a horrible fear of them.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get away from Sasuke.

As the other Serpent Lords went inside the caver with her friends, she turned around and grabbed hold of the entrance so he wouldn't take her in that frightening place.

Sasuke looked at her. He sighed and started to tug at her so she would let go. But her hold was firm. He sighed again and took her right hand and tried to pull it off. But by the time he pulled one off and started on the other hand she would put the one he just took off back on it.

"Come on now," he said in her ear. "Come on now, don't fuss."

She just shook her head wildly and griped tighter.

Finally after one final pull, he managed to drag her off the rocks and back into his arms.

Sakura looked around.

The cavern was quite large. There were torches on the walls. Then there were four passage ways –which no doubt led to their rooms. And in the middle of the part of the cave that they were in, was a large fire.

"Hey Naruto," Shikamaru called out as held on to Ino. "Would you shut the door tonight?"

'_Shut the door?' _Sakura thought worriedly. _'What does he mean by that?'_

"Why do _I_ have to do it?" Naruto argued

"Because I did it last night," Shikamaru argued back.

"Fine," Naruto groaned out. He set Hinata on the floor then he headed to cavern entrance, put his hands on the boulder, and started to move it so it would block the entrance.

Sakura's eyes widened in fear. She knew that once that oversized rock was in place, she wouldn't be able to get out.

She quickly turned around in Sasuke's arms and shoved him back with the strength that she had.

But to her happiness, he let go of her and fell over.

Then, she turned and ran as hard as she could so she could get out.

But as soon as she got a foot away from getting away from freedom, Naruto had just finished put the boulder in place, blocking the moonlight and the way out.

"No," Sakura whispered. Then, the fear started to take over. "No… No… NO!!" She ran over to the boulder and started pounding her fists against its hard rough surface in vain hopes that it would give way. But it didn't. "No!" she screamed again. "I don't want to be here! I want out! Please don't keep me here! Please! LET ME OUT!!" Then she slid down and started to cry hysterically.

Hinata got up and ran over to Sakura. "It's ok Sakura," she said trying to calm her down.

Then, Tenten and Ino broke free from the captors and ran over to Sakura and Hinata. All three of them hugged her saying things in hopes of calming her.

Sasuke then slithered over to the girls. He pushed the other girls off of Sakura and picked her up bridal style.

"Put. Her Down." Tenten growled out.

Sasuke didn't answer. He just turned around and made his way to the cavern that was on the left.

Sakura started to cry even harder and thrash around in his arms when she saw that she was taken away from her friends. "Ino, Hinata Tenten! Don't leave me!"

But they too were also picked up carried away from her.

_A.N. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'll try to update sooner! I'd like to thank my reviewers: xXshonobiqueenXx, Merridaine, CosmicSilence, Sakura Blossom17, angel2559, Black Wolf Angel, Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover-, and c.b.o.l. Thanks so much. Now I have a favor to ask you. For those of you who can draw, can you please draw some fan art for this story? If you can that would be great! If you can't, that's ok. But if you can, there are two rules. 1. No Yaoi or Yuri. Sorry Yaoi and Yuri fans. And 2. It _must_ be PG or lower. Other then that, have at it! The fan art that you send my will be posted on my profile! Anyway, PLEASE read and Review!_

_Phantom's Bride_


	6. AN

A

_A.N. I'm REALLY sorry for not updating in so long. I've just been really busy and I had a really bad writers block. I'm just writing to tell you that I have not forgotten my work.  
_

_Well anyway-for those of you who have not given up on me-I'll be updating my stories very soon, so don't worry. _

_Keep your eyes open and I hope to hear from you._

_Phantom's Bride._


End file.
